Created Spells
by Dragonlord112
Summary: This is a list of spells which I've created for a fanfic I'm hoping to write. Some may pop up twice or seem complicated but that's mainly because I go way too in depth. If you want to use any you are more than welcome just credit me and send me a a PM. Sorry it's a bit of a mess I copied it off multiple documents on my iPad.


This is a list of spells which I've created for a fanfic I'm hoping to write. Some may pop up twice or seem complicated but thats mainly because I go way too in depth. If you want to use any you are more than welcome just credit me and send me a a PM. Sorry it's a bit of a mess I copied it of multiple documents on my iPad.

Linking Charm - Zielen - The Linking Charm allows the user to link spells together. A common example is linking a Password Charm to a Unlocking Charm, this is done via the following incantation; PASSWORD Palabra Clave (Password Charm) Zielen (Linking Charm) Alohomora (Unlocking Charm).

Anchoring Charm - - This charm when used with rune/s let the user anchor other spells to it/them so they can be used more than once. Spells anchored this way need to be renewed either by pushing magic into the rune/s or reapplying the spells. This charm is often used to anchor household spells.

Anchoring Runes

Anchoring Runes are a method of anchoring spells so they can either be used more than once or be used at a later date. Anchoring Runes are best used with triggering spells so they can be used repeatedly and at will as opposed to using a wand to activate it. Anchoring Runes work by pushing magic into runes which have the meaning of the spell, the more accurate and precise the runes the more effective they are. For example simply using a rune for "Open" could be used for a Password Lock however "Opening Word" or " Unlocking Phrase" would be more effective because it give the spell better direction, this allows it to work more effectively and used less energy. It should be noted that most curses cannot be anchored this way due to their harmful nature which eats away the magic anchoring them to the runes.

Password Charm - Palabra Clave - This spell can be link to another so it can be activated by saying a password. A common example is linking a Password Charm to a Unlocking Charm via a Linking Charm, this is done via the following incantation; PASSWORD Palabra Clave (Password Charm) Zielen (Linking Charm) Alohomora (Unlocking Charm). This spell only works once however unless it is anchor using rune (see below).

Light Detecting Charm - Invenies Diem Lucum/Umbra - This spell detects light or the lack of it depending on the Third word chosen (Lucum - light, Umbra - Dark). Lucum detects incoming light whereas Umbra detects the lack of it, it is often used in lighting spells or in alarms. This spell only works once however unless it is anchor using rune (see below).

Time Charm - Tempus - This charm causes the time to appear in front of the user in glowing writing. This can range from the date for inexperienced users to milliseconds or lower for experienced users. This spell can also be used to trigger other spells by linking them together with a Linking Charm and thinking of the desired time. A spell often linked to the Time Charm is the Portkey Creation Charm; this is done with the following incantation while thinking of the desired time; Tempus Zielen Portus. It can also be used with other activation charms such as the Password Charm.

Recording Charm - - This charm can be tied to another spell or spells to record information. It is most often placed on quills and often is tied to a locking charm and time charm so it can record at what times a door is unlocked.

Locking Charm - -

Proximity Ward/Charm

Key Bond Charm - Puerta Sello - This charm magically links a key to it's lock so only that key can open it. This prevents copies and lockpicks being used. This spell also protects against basic unlocking charm.

Trigger Line Charm - Gatillo Línea - A line much like muggle tripwires which can be used to trigger spells using the Linking Charm. This spell comes out of the end of the wand looking like the Flame Writing Charm though it can be made invisible with practise.

Direction Charm - - This charm is mainly used with the different types of movement charms, it allows the caster to think of a place for the object to move towards. It can also be linked to be used for activation of other spells.

Personal Direction Charm - - This charm is mainly used with the different types of movement charms, it allows the caster to think of a person for the object to move towards. It can also be linked to be used for activation of other spells.

Trip Jinx - Caerse - This spell makes the target trip.

Firework Charm - -

Basic Tracking Charm - Piste - This charm is cast by pointing the wand at a target then saying the incantation followed by a name for the target. For example: Piste Table

Basic Locating Charm - Trouver - This spell is used with the Basic Tracking Charm. By placing the wand on a flat palm and saying the incantation followed by the name given to the target, the wand will turn to point toward the target.

Dice Roll Charm - This charm is cast by saying the incantation followed by a number. A random number between 1 and that number appears in the air.

Flame Writing Charm - This charm allows the user to write with their wand leaving a glowing flame-like trail. Its colour can be changed.

Washing Charm - -

Locking Charm - -

Sealing Charm - -

Time Charm - Tempus - This charm causes the time to appear in front of the user in glowing writing. This can range from the date for inexperienced users to milliseconds or lower for experienced users.

Dictation Charm - - This spell can be used in one of three ways. The first and simplest is simply to control a writing implement with your wand/mind, this requires good concentration and control as well as constant wand pointing and work by the user pointing the wand at the implement casting the spell and then simply concentrating on what they want written. The second is to use

Movement Charm - - This charm can be used to make an object move. This doesn't mean it changes shape but instead this spell allows the user to move it through the air in any many different ways. This spell works by visualising what movement you want then saying the incantation. A lot of spells to do with movement are derived from this charm including the Levitation Charm, the Locomotion Charm and the Flying Charm often used in magical transport. This spell has almost limitless potential. Common examples include winding bandages, brooms cleaning, dishes serving themselves and tables setting themselves.

Invisible Ink Charm - - This spell can be used to turn ink invisible. Several charms can be linked to it to allow it to become visible under certain circumstances this include: the Time Charm, the Password Charm and the Personal Direction Charm.

Thunder Crack Charm - - This charm causes the wand to give off a loud bang.

Bouncing Charm - - This charm can be placed on an objected to make it bounce slightly when it hit's something. This spell is often used of heavy, fragile or expensive items.

Basic Resisting Lock Charm - - This more advanced Locking Charm resists the Opening Charm. It can be used with other locking charms to strengthen a lock.

Key Bond Charm - - This charm magically links a key to it's lock so only that key can open it. This prevents copies and lockpicks being used. This spell also protects against basic unlocking charm.

Hammer Curse - - This curse's effect can range from a gentle mallet tap to a smash from a war hammer.

Shaping Charm - - Use to shape materials such as wood or stone into statues or other items.

Blade of St. George - - This ancient spell was created to pierce dragon skin.

Scrying Charm - - This spell can be used to link two reflective surfaces together so a user can use one to see out of the other.

Conjuration Revealing Charm - Summone Revelio - This spell, when cast on an animal makes the animal give off a green glow if it's natural or a red one if it's conjured. It should be noted that a separate spell is needed to tell if the animal is an animagus.

Animagus Revealing Charm - Animal Hominis Revelio - This spell, when cast on an animal makes the animal give off a orange glow if it's natural or give off blue smoke one if it's an animagus.

Transfiguration Revealing Charm - Mutatio Revelio - This spell, when cast at an object or animal makes it give off a dull hum if it has been transfigured or remain silent if it hasn't been.

Detection Vapour Charm - - This spell causes the wand to give out a mist-like vapour which detects invisibles objects and spells effects. It creates a golden glow where the spell or object is.

Basic Magic Detector Charm - - This charm when placed on an object causes it to give of a loud noise if it is effected by other spells. This spell can be negated easily using several charms so is only effective against either non-malicious or unskilled mages. This spell can be avoided using basic counter charms, specific hiding/counter charms and spells designed to hide magic.

Album Caligo Charm - Album Caligo - This spell let's out a white mist which grows darker in the presence of dark magic. Basic jinxes will turn it bright grey were as extremely dark curses like the Unforgivables will turn it black.

Specillo Ostium Charm - Specillo Ostium - This spell when cast on a lock causes it to give off a quiet clicking for several seconds if it's locked or remain silent if it isn't. Most enchanted locks are warded against this spell.

False Voice Charm - Facite Vocem - This difficult spell can be used to make statues or similar objects sing or speak. It should be noted that this doesn't create sentience but simply allows it allows it to repeat phrases or songs thought of by the user. "Locomotor" can be added to this spell to make the target add movement to it's speech/singing.

Solid Animation Charm - movens pingere - This charm can be used to animate things such as suits of armor, statues and similar thing, giving them basic movement. It should be noted that this doesn't give it intelligence but simply allows it to move and in more advanced cases follow order though beginner have to give the order with the spell.

Art Animation Charm - movet lapidem - This spell allows the user to make 2D art move in almost anyway they want, although there are limitations for instance imagination, skill and power all limit the complexity and amount of movement.

Personality Implantation Charm - pictura vivat et sentiat - This extremely complex charm is used in the creation of sentient portraits it works by implanting a part of someone's magic and memories so the object can think for itself. For this spell to be fully effective the painting must be done with paint with magic from the person being painted imbedded in it. The complexity of the portrait depends on the subject and painter.

Personality Creation Charm - This complex charm charm allows the user to give an inanimate object a personality. This can be extremely basic (for example simply saying hello) or extremely complex (a complete evolving personality capable of holding conversation). For this spell to be fully effective it should be anchored with runes and linked to the Solid or Art Animation Charm.

Personality Evolution Charm - This charm when used with a simple Personality Creation Charm allows the personality to evolve. Depending on the skill this can range from simply mimicking speech like parrots to chess pieces learning strategy. For this spell to be fully effective it should be anchored with runes and linked to the Solid or Art Animation Charm.


End file.
